


Only The Sweetest Words Remain - tłumaczenie

by louiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Cuddling, First Time, Louis being na amazing boyfriend, M/M, Slight Rimming, Underage!Harry, Virgin!Harry, first time anal sex, happiness, top!Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiskitten/pseuds/louiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry są ze sobą od ponad roku, i Harry wreszcie jest gotowy by dać siebie Louisowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Sweetest Words Remain - tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only The Sweetest Words Remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070844) by [love_ari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari). 



> Od autorki: Heeej. Więc znalazłam tego prompta na tumblrze, gdzie Harry ma swój pierwszy raz, robili juz sobie wcześniej lody i takie tam, ale nigdy anal, a Harry miał ciężki okres i coś w ten deseń, a to jest moja odpowiedź.  Jeśli jest to przesłodzone, to przez to ze jestem teraz na mocnych lekach od dentysty, i napisałam to w krótkim czasie. Przepraszam jeśli są tu błędy.
> 
> Więc…tak.
> 
> Enjoy :)) x
> 
> Od tłumaczki: Okej, jest to moje pierwsze publikowane tłumaczenie, jestem świadoma ze mogą być tu błędy i może być to do dupy (mimo iż bardzo starałam się by takie nie było).  
> Chciałabym rownież podziękować @niallscrouton i @heloueh przy pomocy w tłumaczeniu, ily x  
> Mam nadzieję że się spodoba :)  
> Jeśli tak, kliknijcie proszę 'kudos'  
> Gdybyście mieli pytania bądź zauważyli jakiś błąd, piszcie proszę do mnie na tt: @louiskitten_
> 
> Miłego czytania! xx

 Było zimne sobotnie popołudnie.  Co nie wychodziło poza normę w listopadzie. W powietrzu czuć było charakterystyczny, świeży chłód, który sprawiał, że palce robiły się sine, a koniuszek nosa czerwony. To zimne uczucie które sprawiało, ze twoje włosy wydawały się miękkie, zimne i jedwabne.

Ale to szczególne popołudnie było inne dla młodego Harry'ego Styles'a.

To była jego i jego chłopaka Louisa pierwsza rocznica.

Co było niesamowite dla Harry'ego, że on i Louis byli ze sobą od roku. Nigdy nie przypuszczał że miałby u kogoś szansę, w szczególności u Louisa który miał już dziewiętnaście lat.

Przez ich różnicę wieku ich związek był tajemnicą.

Harry nienawidził tego, ale nie chciał wprowadzić Louisa w żadne kłopoty.

Ale bez względu na to,Louis był pierwszym prawdziwym chłopakiem Harry'ego. Praktycznie był to jego pierwszy prawdziwy związek. Nigdy nie był z kimś tak szczęśliwy, dopóki nie poznał Louisa.

Kochał wszystko co było z nim związane, tak jak jego śmiech czy łatwość z jaką rozśmieszał innych. Sposób w jaki uśmiechał się swoimi wąskimi ustami i ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu; kochał w nim wszystko i Harry uwielbiał go podziwiać.

Ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi, i w brzuchu Harry'ego eksplodowała cała chmara motyli, ponieważ to mógł być tylko on.

\- Hej kochanie. - Louis wszedł do środka z bukietem kwiatów, ściskając Harry'ego i całując go czule. - Szczęśliwej rocznicy. - wyszeptał trzęsąc się delikatnie z zimna.

\- Szczęśliwej rocznicy. - Harry pocałował go w policzek, wpuszczając go do środka. - Chcesz herbaty żeby się rozgrzać?

 - Tak, poproszę. Oh, i to dla Ciebie - Louis wręczył mu kwiaty.  

-Są piękne. - uśmiechnął się wąchając je.

\- No chodź. - ujął dłoń Louisa ciagnąc go do kuchni. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. - wręczył mu zapakowane pudełko.   -Dziękuję skarbie - Louis przyciągnął Harry'ego do kolejnego pocałunku.  Odpakowując prezent Louis wstrzymał oddech. - TOMSY! Skąd wiedziałeś? - uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

 - Bo cię znam - zachichotał, nalewając wodę do czajnika.  

-Chodź tutaj. -przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej swoich ust. -Dziękuję, uwielbiam je. - pocałował Harry'ego mocno, przyciągając go bliżej siebie.

-Kocham Cię. - Harry wyszeptał naprzeciwko ust Louisa.

\- Ja kocham Cię mocniej.- Harry czuł jak wywracają mu się wnętrzności, co było prawie jakby adrenalina wypełniła jego żyły, gdy zdecydował dać siebie Louisowi.

\- Pokaż mi….Kochaj się ze mną.- Harry praktycznie skomlał, ponieważ nigdy nie czuł się tak gotowy.

-J-jesteś pewny? - Louis odsunął się o krok. - Nie chcę żebyś robił to tylko dlatego że czujesz że mus… —

\- Lou. - Harry ułożył dłonie na jego karku. - W całym życiu nie byłem niczego bardziej pewny. - uśmiechnął się zanim pocałował swojego chłopaka raz jeszcze.

\- Okay - Louis uśmiechnął się szybko wyłączając gaz, ujmując dłoń Harry'ego i zaciągając go po schodach do jego pokoju.

Louis i Harry mieli wcześniej intymne kontakty ze sobą. Niepełne, głównie oral. Ponieważ to było wszystko z czym Harry czuł się komfortowo. Louis szanował to, i nigdy nie naciskał na niego. Zawsze był otwarty na to by porozmawiać na ten temat, by Harry czuł się komfortowo na ten dzień gdy będzie gotowy. I tego wieczoru, tego chłodnego wieczoru, wiedział że jest gotowy by dać siebie Louisowi, by być jego.

Louis przycisnął Harry'ego do ściany tak szybko jak tylko zamknął drzwi, całując go delikatnie i przypierając biodra do jego krocza. Przemieścił swoje usta na jego obojczyk, ssąc lekko jego skórę, zostawiając tam piękny, ciemny ślad.

Harry siłował się z zamkiem kurtki Louisa, dopóki całkowicie jej nie zdjął, i ściągnął jego t-shirt. Sunął dłońmi po jego torsie, był taki ciepły. Jak słońce.

Louis także pomógł Harry'emu ze sciągnięciem jego koszulki, po czym znaleźli drogę do łóżka wciąż całując się z pasją. Louis usiadł okrakiem na talii Harry'ego, pracując z jego jeansami, zdejmując je razem ze swoimi.

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej i szybciej, gdy zorientował się że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Louis zdjął im obojgu bokserki, liżąc pasek wzdłuż twardego kutasa Harry'ego.

\- Lou–proszę - Harry rozchylił swoje usta, unosząc swoje nogi.

\- Ustaw się na dłoniach i kolanach kochanie - Louis powiedział czule i pocałował go w policzek.

Harry westchnął mając nadzieję że nie będzie musiał zostać w tej pozycji zbyt długo; chciał patrzeć jak Louis się w niego zagłębia, a nie być odwrócony od niego twarzą.

\- Po to bym mógł Cię lepiej rozciągnąć. - wytłumaczył jakby mógł czytać w myślach Harry'ego. - Czy jesteś kompletnie pewien? - Louis zapytał jeszcze raz.

\- Kompletnie pewien, skarbie. Kocham cię. - powiedział Harry odwracając twarz w jego stronę. Louis przysunął się i pocałował go ponownie.

\- Masz jakiś lubrykant? - zapytał.

\- O tam. - Harry wskazał na szafkę. Louis wziął buteleczkę i położył obok siebie. Wtedy zaczął masować pośladki Harry'ego. Polizał delikatnie jego dziurkę, a on niezbyt wiedział jak zareagować; szczerze mówiąc to było odrobinę dziwne uczucie. Louis kontynuował jeszcze przez jakiś czas, liżąc jego jedwabną skórę, żeby nie było tak trudno włożyć mu pierwszy palec. Poruszał w nim koniuszkiem języka i pocałował tyłek Harry'ego, sprawiając że młodszy chłopak zachichotał cicho.

\- Okej kochanie, na początku będzie boleć, ale obiecuję że potem poczujesz się dobrze - Louis wyjaśnił nakładając odrobinę lubrykantu na dłoń i rozsmarowywujac go między palcami, podczas gdy Harry pokiwał głową, zwracając się twarzą w stronę Louisa.

-Powiedz mi, gdybym miał przestać, dobrze piękny? - Louis poprosił, masując czule jego plecy.

\- Okay - wyszeptał Harry przygotowując się.

Louis wsunął koniuszek palca i to nie było dla Harry'ego takie złe, dopóki nie wsunął go aż po knykieć; pojawił się ten dziwny ból opisany przez Louisa, ale nie był tak zły jak Harry myślał.

\- Jest dobrze skarbie? - Louis zapytał.

-Mhmmmm -wymruczał Harry.

Louis obciągał sobie, dopóki Harry nie był całkowicie gotowy i rozciągnięty. Chciał dać mu wszystko co tylko mógł. Od kiedy tylko Harry dawał całego siebie Louisowi.

Dodał odrobinę więcej lubrykantu na dziurkę Harry'ego i wsunął koniuszek kolejnego palca.

\- Ahhhh….. - Harry zaskomlał, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli i gryząc poduszkę.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Louis - poprostu oddychaj. - powiedział czule, poruszając oboma palcami całkowicie w Harry’m, wolno je wyjmując i wkładając.

\- J–jest okay. Uhh.. Tylko um….tak - powiedział Harry starając utrzymać spokój.

\- Jeszcze tylko jeden. - powiedział Louis jeszcze raz dodając lubrykantu i wkładając kolejny palec. Harry wypuścił kilka bolesnych jęków, ale wiedział że będzie dobrze na końcu. Oglądał wiele gejowskich porno by wie—

\- Ah Lou. Właśnie….właśnie tam, proszę - sapnął cofając biodra w stronę palców Louisa.

Uśmiechnął się gdy znalazł punkt Harry'ego.

\- Tutaj? - spytał wsuwając palce w to miejsce i spowrotem.

-Ta–tak, oh kur - Harry zamknął oczy, a jego ciało wypełniła złota rozkosz.

-Okej skarbie, umm….. Czy chcesz żebym ugh… Założył prezerwatywę? - Louis zapytał.

\- Nie Lou - odpowiedział Harry odwracając się twarzą do Louisa i siadając na jego kolanach. - Chcę żebyś mnie wypełnił, i sprawił że będę Twój. - pocałował go.

-Twoje serce bije tak szybko. - zauważył Louis trzymając dłoń na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. - Jesteś taki piękny. - odgarnął mokre loki z jego twarzy. - Taki piękny i cały mój. - wyszeptał pokrywając twarz Harry'ego pocałunkami. - Połóż się. - powiedział chwytając lubrykant ostatni raz i pokrywając nim swojego kutasa, poruszając po nim dłonią jeszcze kilka razy.

 Ułożył poduszki tak by jego aniołek czuł się bardziej komfortowo. Zaśmiali się gdy zderzyli się czołami.

-Jeśli będziesz chciał żebym przestał to powiedz—

\- Lou - Harry przerwał.

\- Będzie okej jeśli to za dużo, nie będę zły, obiecuję. - Louis kontynuował.

-Louis - Harry ujął jego podbródek. - Kocham Cię.

Nakierował główkę swojego penisa na wejście Harry'ego, splatając ich dłonie razem, a swoją drugą wolną dłoń umiejscowiając w jego miękkich lokach.

-Ahhh…. - Harry sapnął gdy Louis wszedł w niego głębiej. Wypuścił kilka zdesperowanych jęków na uczucie ciasnego Harry'ego wokół siebie.

Louis wszedł głębiej i głębiej, dopóki jego miednica nie spotkała się z miednicą Harry'ego.

-Jesteś taki piękny - wyszeptał do Harry'ego, który zamknął oczy. - Razem z twoimi ślicznymi czerwonymi policzkami i jasnymi oczami i dołeczkami. - przesunął dłoń z jego loków na jego policzek, co sprawiło ze Harry zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby panikował od rozmiaru Louisa, który szeptał mu do ucha słodkie słowa i całował jego policzki, i praktycznie każdy cal jego twarzy.

\- To boli Lou - starał się utrzymać normalny ton głosu.

\- Wiem skarbie - Louis poruszył ponownie swoimi biodrami. - Daj temu moment, za chwilę będzie lepiej. - pocałował go czule w usta, i podniósł się by uprzeć się na ramionach; starł pot z czoła Harry'ego i odgarnął mu loki z czoła.

Gdy serce Harry'ego bardziej się uspokoiło, wziął kolejny niepewny oddech. - Okej… Możesz się poruszać. - wyszeptał oblizując usta.

Louis wszedł w niego powoli i wyszedł, a Harry przygryzł wargę powstrzymując się od krzyczenia od rozrywającego uczucia; w jego oczach zebrały się łzy.

\- Nie płacz kochanie. - Louis ucałował kącik jego oka. - Za chwilę przestanie boleć - sapnął, poruszając biodrami raz jeszcze.

Harry uśmiechnął się, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie tak, ze mógł całować jego szyję i muskać delikatną skórę na plecach Louisa.

\- Lo–Lou - Harry wypuścił jęk, gdy Louis uderzył w jego prostatę.

\- Tutaj? - uśmiechnął się. 

-Ta–taaak, o boże - jęknął znowu, gdy Louis uderzył ponownie i ponownie, nigdy nie pudłując.

-Mój piękny ch–chłopak - Louis całował jego policzek i szyję. - Kocham Cię tak bardzo - wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego.

\- Dotknij mnie… Proszę - wyjęczał Harry sunąc paznokciami po plecach Louisa, który chwycił jego czerwonego i nabrzmiałego penisa, który podskakiwał przy jego ruchach.

-Jestem tak blisko kochanie..-wyszeptal do Louisa, sięgając dłonią do jego bioder i zachęcając go by przyspieszył.

Jęknął na nacisk jaki Louis wywierał poprzez uderzanie w jego wrażliwe nerwy. Doświadczenie było całkiem inne niż te, które miał do tej pory gdy był fizycznie blisko z Louisem. Jak coś o wiele więcej niż mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Czuł ogromne napięcie kiedy był bliżej i bliżej krawędzi. Chciał to zatrzymać na tyle na ile był w stanie, po to by przedłużyć całą tą noc; lecz myślenie o tym wypelniło jego ciało przyjemnością, dochodząc mocno na swoją klatkę piersiową i dłoń Louisa. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy, wpijając paznokcie w plecy Louisa, powtarzając jego imię w kółko i w kółko.

Louis przyspieszył swoje ruchy i skupił się na twarzy Harry'ego, który opadł tuż pod nim. Uważnie słuchał każdego dźwięku który dochodził z jego kształtnych ust. Na ten widok, ciepło rozległo się w podbrzuszu Louisa, i szybko doszedł wypełniając wnętrze Harry'ego.

Ujeżdżał swój orgazm, a Harry'emu wydawało się że rumieni się od sposobu w jaki Louis patrzy na niego gdy dochodzi.Sapnął czując ciepłą spermę wyciekającą z niego; to było tak idealne i tak właściwe. Nigdy nie czuł się tak kompletny.

Louis opadł na Harry'ego, gdy oboje starali się złapać oddech. Po chwili, Louis podniósł się z Harry'ego i podniósł ręcznik który leżał na podłodze, by wyczyścić ich torsy.

Gdy oboje byli juz czyści, Louis przykrył ich przyciągając swojego chłopaka do klatki piersiowej.

-Myślę, że będziesz wyższy niż ja - powiedział, całując Harry'ego w nos.

\- A ja myślę że będziemy tego samego wzrostu. - uśmiechnął się Harry.

\- Ujmujący jak zwykle - Louis odpowiedział.

-Kocham Cię - wyszeptał Harry zamykając oczy, i owijając ramiona wokół szyi Louisa.

\- Kocham Cię Harry. Jesteś taki cudowny, i taki kochający. Jesteś piękny na każdy możliwy sposób. - Louis pocałował swojego chłopaka. - Obiecaj mi coś.

\- Wszystko - Harry wyszeptał rozmarzonym głosem.

-Obiecaj mi, że pewnego dnia mnie poślubisz. - odpowiedział Louis z szybko bijącym sercem, ponieważ nigdy nie chciał niczego bardziej, niż spędzenia życia z Harry'm.

\- Obiecuję. -powiedział Harry, całując Louisa na dobranoc.


End file.
